violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy
Andrew "Andy" Anderson is William's older cousin, and the secondary antagonist in William's freak outs in Violette1st's video series. On some occasions, however, Andy is the deuteragonist. About Similar to Bill, he is stupid, rude, crude, moronic, short-tempered, stubborn, selfish, reckless, egotistical, and argumentative person who (along with Bill) gets mad at William often. He is seen having anger issues with William most of the time. He destroyed William's AC and recently got his tablet and phone drilled. He also got his Baltimore Ravens shirt cut to pieces by William. Whenever Andy gets angered, he will usually fight William as in ANDY BEATS UP WILLIAM!!!. He beats up William after he calls his Christmas Hat stupid, which he finds offensive. Another time, he teamed up with Bill to tie him up in a chair and destroy his new Xbox One S right in front of him as seen in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. He also threw William's Xbox controller out the window and made William destroy his room in WILLIAM DEMOLISHES HIS ROOM!!!. One of the worst things that William has done so far to Andy was hosing down the candles and ripping apart his birthday cake on his birthday, as seen in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. Toward the end of WILLIAM AND ANDY BEAT EACH OTHER WITH THEIR PEPPERONI STICKS!!!, he is also shown to find humor in dirty jokes, as he put his sausage in his pants and pretended it was his private part, trying to make Violette laugh. Although Andy is William's first cousin (on Violette's side), they act like spoiled immature siblings that fight over childish things such as insulting each other, calling each other names, etcetera. Andy has a lot in common with Bill compared to William; they both like crude humor, and their favorite pizza toppings are tomatoes and onions. In MOM SHOOTS DAD IN THE BUTT!!, Andy actually takes William's side after Bill dumps water on William and ruins family night. After Violette went upstairs, Andy states that William should be fine driving, because if William opens one of the windows, the wind would get the mucus out of his ear, but Bill doesn't believe him. Bill states that William almost tried to "kill" him while he was driving, but Andy disagreed. Andy and William are shown laughing when Violette shoots Bill in his buttocks with a large BB-Gun and Andy tries to high-five Violette who declines. Andy also high-fives William after Bill is shot by Violette. There are some times that Andy shows he has a kind side. In WILLIAM SOILED IT!!!, he asks William why Violette is in her bedroom all depressed, and Violette explains to Andy that William ruined their mall shopping night by arguing with her and refusing to let her buy anything for him. Andy then tells William to learn to accept things because of how nice and respectful it is, but William wouldn't take his advice. Andy, after 3 years of living with Violette, William and Bill, supposedly moved out at the end of 2017, but he still continues to make appearances in recent episodes such as SOMEBODY BROKE IN OUR HOUSE!!! where he has a brief good reunion with William, before he upsets William by drawing faces on William's marshmallows and saying they were his "friends", implying a developing insanity. He also still makes appearances in fan mail videos as well as the recent video KID PICKAXES FORTNITE MONOPOLY BOARD GAME!!!, where he and Bill cheat to win against William in Monopoly by stealing William's tokens when his back is turned, leading William to destroy the game board in a fit of rage. Relationship with family * William: It's been a roller coaster! It went downhill in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!, fixed it up, provoked me to fight him in ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!! and even texted Rotten Rebecca in ANDY HATES ROTTEN REBECCA!!! (RAGE)! I also don't appreciate it when he destroys my stuff and ruin my food because of his jealousy but we put our differences aside. Even though we fight sometimes, we have a good relationship. * Violette: SHE THREW DISHES AT ME IN VIOLETTE THROWS DISHES AT WILLIAM AND ANDY!!!. But we're fine now. * Bill: We teamed-up to destroy the Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! and buried the Xbox in AVENGING DAD BURIES SONS XBOX!!! to get William back for all of our stuff he's destroyed but I'll admit, he can be a jerk sometimes. I especially hate it when he tries to frame me up for the problems he creates!! * Lucy: It's good, but she can annoy me sometimes too. * Zachary: I like Zachary, In fact, he likes me best in 3rd behind Lucy and William. * Rest of the family: A little tense, but fine. Fan Reputation Andy has mostly positive reviews cause of his characteristics, but others hate him mainly due to his hatred on William like in ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!! when he terrorized him on Christmas Eve and ruined Violette's plan to go to church and in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! when he helped Bill destroy the Xbox and terrorized William even more by raiding into his room and shouted "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?!" over and over. People still feel bad for him like when he almost got seriously injured when William drove off with him on the car and got his Christmas hat burned in KID SPEEDS OFF IN CAR WITH COUSIN CLINGING OFF THE ROOF!!! and when William gets his revenge for the Xbox One S incident and slammed a cake in Andy's face and ruined his birthday in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. However, he still has the best like-hate ratio, as he is the most liked character in the series. Quotes #"Just put the controller down and come get the cookies!" #"Hey! Give me my hat!" #"I told you, I had it put down." #"I just wanna watch a couple of movies and then you can play Xbox." #"How would you like it if I screw you?!" #"Hell no! I don't believe in that crap. #"I'm sick of you blaming crap on me dude!" #"He threw it on the ground, and now he's putting lighter fluid on it!" #"DUDE!!!!" #"I do care!" #"He's freaking nuts!" #"HOW DOES IT FEEL!? HUH?!!? HOW DOES IT FEEL!?!?" #"YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!!! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!!!" #"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!?!" #"Next time, DON'T CALL MY HAT STUPID!!!" #"You don't understand, dude! She's a lunatic!!" #"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" #"You wrote on me too, man?" #"I don't like him calling my hat stupid!" #"Look how red his face is!" #"I guess this is taking crispy to a whole new level" #"Why would you do that? You gotta buy new food now!" #"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY BUNNIES?!!!" #"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" #"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" #"I'M PLAYING CALL OF DUTY!" #"YOU JUST GOT ME SHOT!" #"The number's between 0 and 50, I win, I'm goin' first." #"I might have to go again." #"I'm playing the match!" #"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TRY!!!" #"What the hell's the matter with you? Putting fire near a freaking propane tank!" #"(Laughs while William is burning his own phone.) He just burned his phone!" #"Payback's a pain, ain't it?" #"I was just trying to have a nice cookout!" #"You suck!" #"Get away!" #"YOU'RE STUPID!" #"YOUR FACE IS STUPID!!!!!" #"Dude, he burned your phone." #"Nah, it's all ruined I don't even wanna do it anymore." #"How is that funny?" #"Nah, I gotta get in there!" #"I'M DONE WITH YOU! JERK!" #"THIS MORON RUINED MY FREAKING COOKOUT!" #"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! ZIP IT!" #"WELL DO YOU THINK I'M NOT?!" #"HOLDING ON THE FALCONS!!! D*MN IT!!" #"F**k you, man." #"YOU RUINED MY COOKOUT! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" #"Next time, don't burn my paws!" #"Dude you screwed it to the deck!! What the hell? Why?" #"Just put the controller down and come get the Oreos" #"THAT'S BECAUSE WE ALL GOT TO POOP!!" #"I told you man!! The potatoes give me diarrhea!" #"BULLSHIT YOU!!" (to Bill) #"HURRY UP, DUDE!! I GOTTA GO!!!" #"Just look how nice they look on your feet." (Andy refers to the $14 Wal-Mart shoes) #"NO, I'M GOING FIRST!!! I'VE ALREADY BEEN OVER THIS WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!" #"GO IN THE YARD, I GOTTA POOP!" #"Why don't you just try them on. See if you like them." (Andy refers to the $14 Walmart shoes) #"That's not very nice. You hurt The Bird's feelings." #"Just eat the pizza and fricking enjoy it." #"NO, I GOTTA GET IN THERE!" #"Man, what the heck dude?" #"WE DID NOT DECIDE NOTHING!!" #"BETWEEN 0 and 50, I WIN!!" #"Oh my god, NO WONDER I GOTTA GO AGAIN!" #"That's plenty of food!" #"I GOTTA POOP!" #"Oh no, I got a stomach ache." #"I'M TRYING!!" #"GIVE ME THE CUBE!" #"5 SIDES MY BUTT!" #"My phone's not working!" #"I DON'T CARE, I LOVE THEM!!" (referring to Christmas movies) #"Is he really glued to the seat?" #"Hey, I'll get you a new pair tomorrow." #"NO, WE'RE NOT!! IT'S NOT THE LIST!! I'M GOING FIRST AND THAT'S FINAL!!" #"Well, you better hurry up, then!" #"Where's my plate?" #"THAT'S FOR MESSING UP MY PHONE!!" #"That's what you get for burning my cube." #"YOUR LIST IS RETARDED!!" #"UGH, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" #"Send the person across from you to jail." #"NO, I NEED THE BATHROOM!" #"SHOUL'VE LET ME GO FIRST AND THIS NEVER WOULD'VE HAPPENED!!" #"You are insane, brother." #"I never said it was the functioning one." #"I got Bugs, Lola, Jimmy, The Bird, Billy Bob, BIlly Sue, Billy Ray, Billy Bob, Billy Jean, Billy North, Billy South, and Ronaldo" #"I LIKE MOVIES WHERE DOGS CAN TALK!" #"HE IS A SORE LOSER!!" #"NO, I'M GETTING IN THERE FIRST!!" #"I GUESS YOU'RE NOT!" #"WHAT THE HECK??!!!" #"I ALREADY PICKED MY NUMBER!!" #"I don't have a controller!" #"I do think it's funny, actually. But in reality these are nice shoes." #"Dude, he's burning those shoes." #"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" #"Shouldn't have burned my paws." #"Any movie where the snowman can talk is awesome!" #"I just wanna watch a couple of movies and you can play Xbox!" #"BUT YOU'RE STILL KILLING PEOPLE!!" #"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER END???!!!" #"THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL, MAN!!" #"That's not my problem!" #"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GLUED TO THE SEAT, I NEED TO GET IN THERE!!" #"GOT NOTHING DONE!!" #"Hey, I'll get you some new shoes tomorrow." #"YEAH, WE WILL SEE WHEN I'M IN THAT BATHROOM FIRST AND SEE Y'ALL POOPING YOUR PANTS." #"No attack him! Attack him!" #"No giving chips! I've seen it! You're cheating!" #"NO!! YOU GO TO JAIL!!" #"Uh, cause the food doesn't digest!" #"This is freaking crazy" #NO!!! #ha ha ha ha! #"WOULD YOU THINK I'M NOT??" #"You calm down!" Category:Divorce Threat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Lazy Category:Aggressive Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Category:Directors